


[ÇEVİRİ] You're Opening (You're Blossoming)

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Chanyeol bunu Tanrı bilir ne kadar zamandır kendine saklıyordu ve Kyungsoo daha önce öğrenmiş olmayı diledi.





	[ÇEVİRİ] You're Opening (You're Blossoming)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Opening (You're Blossoming)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101293) by [x_yehet_pcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy). 



> Yazar: x_yehet_pcy  
> Çeviri: doyeolight

UYARI: Hikayede top!soo bulunuyor. Baştan sona cinsel içerikli konuşmalar ve faaliyetler diğer adıyla smut mevcut. 

"Dur biraz." Kyungsoo soluklanmaya çalıştı. Bu kolaydı çünkü ikisi de henüz doğru dürüst ilerletmemişlerdi. Fakat yine de. Neden. "Bana geçtiğimiz birkaç gecedir ne zaman sana dokunsam beni ittiğini söylüyorsun...Çünkü sen istiyordun ki..."

Chanyeol boşluğu onun yerine doldurmadı-- bu gereksizdi, Kyungsoo duyduğu şeyi gayet iyi anlamıştı-- ona her zaman yaptığı gibi doğrudan bakmıyordu. Bunun onu utandıran ve mahcup hissettiren bir şey olduğu apaçık ortadaydı ve Kyungsoo tüm bunların ne kadar tuhaf ve ne kadar gereksiz olduğunu düşünmeden edemedi. 

Yan yana bu şekilde oturmuşlardı...Chanyeol'ün saklamak için bir yol olmadığını bilmesi gerekmiyor muydu? Saklamak için hiçbir bir yol olmadığını. Kyungsoo'dan değil. Kyungsoo'dan asla. 

"Bana bak, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol birkaç saniye daha sessiz kaldı ve o yumuşayıp bakışlarını kaldırmadan önce Kyungsoo'nun eli uyluğuna düştü.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Bak ben sadece--"

"Neden bu kadar gerginsin?"

Çünkü dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kyungsoo anlamakta biraz zorluk çekiyordu. Chanyeol ona her şeyde daima ama daima güvenmişti. Kyungsoo'ya büyük bir mesele gibi gelmiyordu bile ve Chanyeol'ün kim bilir ne kadar zamandır -ta ki öpüşürlerken kazara ağzından kaçırana dek ve kelimenin tam anlamıyla durmak için koltuktan kalkmıştı- bunu kendine saklama zahmetine neden katlandığını merak ediyordu. 

Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, Kyungsoo hâlâ sertleşmiş durumdaydı ve devam etmek istiyordu, bu işleri hızlandıracaksa Chanyeol nasıl istiyorsa o şekilde. Chanyeol'ü tekrar yanına çekti.

Fakat Chanyeol'ün çılgına dönmüş görünümünde bir şey vardı ve Kyungsoo önce onunla ilgilenip, canını sıkan şey ne ise ve neden canını sıkıyorsa bunu konuşma isteğiyle doldu.

Çünkü Chanyeol ona sürtünürken seni sürmek istiyorum diye inlediğinde üzerinde çok düşünmemişti, aslında bunun ne kadar da iyi, çok iyi bir fikir olduğunu fark ettiğinde cevap olarak bir inleme bırakmıştı. 

Fakat belki de daha önce hiç yapmadıklarından ve Chanyeol genelde-

Oh.

"Bu, şey yüzünden mi?" Kyungsoo yutkundu. Boğazı kurumuştu "O yüzden mi?"

Chanyeol'ün derhal başını onaylarcasına sallaması aralarındaki iletişimin genelde ne kadar da kolay olduğunu, olması gerektiğini kanıtlıyordu. 

"Biliyorsun..." Chanyeol ellerini kucağına yerleştirdi. "Sen daha önce..."

Üstte oldun, Kyungsoo onun yerine devam etmek istedi, bunu yüksek sesle söylemenin onun için neden bu kadar zor göründüğünü kayıtsızca merak ediyordu. 

"Beni düzdün--" Pekala, sanırım bunun olması gerekecek, Chanyeol. "Yalnızca bir kere. Ve kelimenin tam anlamıyla yalnızca bir seferdi. Ve ondan beri, bunun hoşuna gitmediğinden korkuyorum çünkü bir daha hiç yapmadık ve bu konuda yeniden konuşmadık da, aman tanrım ben gerçekten seni sürmek istiyorum ve haftalardır bunu düşünüyorum, aklımdan çıkaramadım bir türlü ve kafayı yiyecekmiş gibi hissediyorum eğer olmazsa-"

Kyungsoo uyluğunu sıkı bir kavrama ile sıkınca ansızın kendisini susturdu. 

"Ben sadece hoşuna gitmeyeceğinden korktum ve bunu daha önce hiç yapmadığımdan, doğru düzgün nasıl yapılır bilmiyorum ve sonra daha da hoşnutsuz olabilirsin ve..."

Kyungsoo nasıl olur da Chanyeol'ün üstünde olması fikrinden hoşlanmazdı? Chanyeol nasıl olur da...

Kyungsoo yanağına öpücük kondurmak için eğildi, söylemek üzere olduğu şey için masum kalıyordu. Dudaklarını Chanyeol'ün çenesinden dudaklarına kaydırdı ve ağzına nefesini verdi. "Ben sana öğretebilirim."

Kyungsoo öğretebilirdi. O, Chanyeol'ü daha önce pek çok kez sürmüştü. 

Dudakları yeniden birbirine dokunduğu an Chanyeol'ün elleri kolayca Kyungsoo'nun belini tutmak için havalandı, sıkıca kavradı, yeterince sabit görünse de kendisini sabitlemeye çalışıyor gibiydi.

"İzin verecek misin? Seni sürmeme..." Chanyeol'ün sesi canlılığını yitirdi ve Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün parmaklarının heyecanlı olduğunda yaptığı şeyi yapmaya başladığına yemin edebilirdi. "Çok istiyorum."

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün birdenbire farklılaşmasının tadını çıkardı, sanki kapanmış bir tuş gibiydi -- ya da açılmış (Ç/N: açılmak kelimesi kalıp olarak azmak anlamına da geliyor, kelime oyunu yapılmış) bir isteğini kazara söylediğindeki utangaçlığı yerini fırsat elde ettiğindeki heyecanlı sesine bırakmıştı. Şüphe ya da güven eksikliği anı olması onu biraz temkinli yapıyordu ve her ikisinin de zevk alacağı bir şey için Kyungsoo'nun iznine ihtiyaç duymuştu, Kyungsoo bu konuşmayı farklı bir zamana saklayacaktı. 

Şimdilik, Chanyeol'e kendisini nasıl iyi süreceğini öğretmeye odaklanacaktı.

❣

Chanyeol sırtıyla bir kavis çizerek yatağa düştü, geniş, parlak gözlerle Kyungsoo'ya bakıyordu. 

Kyungsoo şaşkına döndü.

Chanyeol'ün üzerine kendisini bıraktı, derin bir nefes alarak Chanyeol'ün omzunun, boynunun ve çenesinin kokusunu içine çekti. Bunlar sert itişlerinin arasında elde ettiği kısa anlardı-- Çünkü Chanyeol'ün istediği buydu ve Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e istediğini en iyi şekilde vermekten hoşlanıyordu, yani neden razı olmasındı ki?

Ayrıca, yüce tanrı, neden bu Chanyeol'ü düzdüğü yalnızca ikinci seferdi, lanet olsun.

Chanyeol altında ağır bir şekilde nefes alıp veriyordu ama her ikisi işlerini bitirmekten çok uzak olduklarını biliyorlardı. 

Chanyeol ansızın Kyungsoo'nun pazılarından birine yapıştığında Kyungsoo devam etmek için ağırlığını Chanyeol'ün üstünden çekmek üzereydi. Hafif bir kavrayıştı ama talepkârdı. 

"Şu şeye--" Chanyeol dudaklarını büküp ısırdı ve sözlerine devam etti, "--ne diyorsun?"

Kyungsoo neredeyse unuttuğu için kötü bir sevgiliydi hatta bu fırsatı Chanyeol'e sataşmak için kullandığından daha da kötüydü.

"Ne şeyi?"

Chanyeol kelimenin tam anlamıyla gözleriyle lütfen bana sesli söyletme diyordu ama Kyungsoo ufacık bir utanma içinde yüzde yüz zevk alacağından emindi. Bu en azından daha önce konuşmuş oldukları bir şeydi ve Kyungsoo bunun için minnettardı.

Kendisini kaldırdı, bu kez başarılı bir şekilde, ve Chanyeol'e elde edeceği muhtemel görüntüyü sunmak için sırt üstü olana dek yatağın bir tarafına yuvarlandı.

Chanyeol onun hareketini takip edip yan tarafa döndü, bir elini uzatarak Kyungsoo'nun üyesini çekmeye başladı, gözleri şimdiden Kyungsoo'nun aletini yeniden içinde hissetmek için sabırsızlanıyormuşcasına oraya yakınlaşıyordu.

"Hadi ama--"

"Neden bana söyleyemiyorsun? Bir kez söyledin, yine söyleyebilirsin."

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün elini üyesinden uzaklaştırdı ve hafifçe çekti, böylece Chanyeol işareti alıp daha da yaklaştı. Yaklaşma eylemi onu yapmak için kendisine güvendiği süreden çok daha çabuk bir şekilde Kyungsoo'nun üzerine çıkardı ama Chanyeol hiç de şikayetçi değildi. Chanyeol bacaklarını açarak oturdu, uylukları Kyungsoo'nun kalçalarının iki yanında sıcacıktı ve -- Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun üzerinde çok büyüktü, Kyungsoo dürüst olmak gerekirse çok fena heyecanlıydı. 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun ellerini kalçasına yönlendirdi ve bir süre orada tuttu. Gözlerini kapattı, bu birkaç saniye o pozisyonda mest olmuş görünüyordu, nefes alıp veriyordu. 

Chanyeol terlediğinde çok terlerdi fakat bu --Chanyeol'ün ne pozisyonda olursa olsun bu tür bir yakınlığa aynı ölçüde efor sarf ederek gayret gösterdiği düşüncesi -- Kyungsoo'yu daha da azdıran bir şeydi.

"Bana seni sürmeyi öğret," dedi sesi alçak, derin ve güzeldi. Kyungsoo bir insan Kyungsoo'nun sahip olduğu gibi, üzerinde Chanyeol gibi bir mükemmelliğe sahip olamayacağını bilerek nasıl huzurlu yaşar ki diye düşündü. "Seni çok fena sürmek istiyorum."

Mükemmel.

"Biraz hareket et--"

Chanyeol doğrudan Kyungsoo'nun aletine giden bir itiraz sesi çıkardı , mükemmel meleğime de bakın benim için çok sabırsız.

"İlk seferin olduğu için doğrulursam daha iyi olacak." Chanyeol ansızın, gereksiz ölçüde kararlı görünerek başını salladı, ve büyük beceriksiz bedeniyle Kyungsoo'yu altında oturur duruma getirip yatak başlığına yaslamak için var gücüyle çekti. 

"Böyle iyi mi? Sırtın acımayacak mı bu şekilde?"

Chanyeol'ün aleti sertti -- Kyungsoo bunu görebiliyordu -- ve durmuş Kyungsoo'nun sırtının acıması ihtimalini soruyordu. Yoksa Chanyeol'ün sırtı seks yüzünden acımış da Kyungsoo haberdar olmamış mıydı? Bu da başka zaman konuşulacaklardan biriydi.

"Bu iyi. Tamam böyle." Kyungsoo ellerini Chanyeol'ün kalçasına yerleştirdi ve onu daha yakına çekti. Üyeleri bu şekilde birbirlerine sürttü ve Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün bu temastan titrediğini hissettiğine gayet emindi. Her şeye hassas. 

Kyungsoo iki parmağını Chanyeol'ün girişine sürtmek için alttan uzandı ve Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun yanağına doğru sızlanarak onu oradan öpmek için yarı-teşebbüste bulundu. 

Chanyeol'ü parmaklarıyla düzmesine gerek yoktu, besbelli --fakat belki başka bir zaman yapardı, kim bilir-- bir parmağını kolayca içine soktu ve biraz daha fazla sataşmak için üstünkörü şekilde ittirdi. 

"Sürmek istediğim-- aletin, parmakların değil," nefesini verdi, kalçasını kaldırıp Kyungsoo'nun elini oradan uzaklaştırdı, bir eline Kyungsoo'nun aletini alıp başını girişine yönlendirdi. Talepkar-- yumuşak, "Aletini sürmeme izin ver -- siktir--"

"Tamam, bebeğim." Kyungsoo elini Chanyeol'ün üyesinin köküne yerleştirerek onu yatıştırdı. "Dikkatli yap. Çok yavaş bir şekilde alçal -- Siktir, siktir--"

Siktir doğru kelimeydi, çünkü Chanyeol hiç de Kyungsoo'nun dediği gibi yavaşça yapmamıştı ve şimdi kalçasını daha fazla bekleyemiyormuş gibi oynatıyordu ve...

"Bana karşı geldin."

Chanyeol yavaşladı ama durmadı, kalkmadı, özür dilemedi.

"Yaptım ve üzgünüm, beni daha sonra cezalandırabilirsin ama ben sadece--" yukarı, aşağı, soluğu kesilmiş. "Seni sürmeme izin ver, lanet olsun-"

Kyungsoo kendisini ele vermemek için, gülümsememeye çalışıyordu. Chnayeol'ün kurala karşı gelme düşüncesiyle hareket ettiğini biliyordu. Bu onun gülümsemesiyle değil, Chanyeol'ün kalçasını kayrayıp kollarını sıkıca bedenine dolaması ve ellerini sımsıkı bir şekilde sırtına yerleştirmesiyle sonuçlandı. İşte bu şekilde, Kyungsoo'nun dudakları Chanyeol'ün göğsündeydi ve konuşmadan önce oradaki sıcak teni ağzına aldı. 

"Sana öğretmemi istiyorsun ama böyle yapıyorsun." diye söylendi Kyungsoo. "Seninle gurur duyuyorum." Göğüs uçlarından birini öptü. "Fakat karşı geldiğinde ne olduğunu iyi biliyorsun." Isırdı. 

Chanyeol inildeyerek geri çekildi, kendisine daha fazla güç kazandırmak için ellerini yatak başlığına yerleştirdi -- sonra Kyungsoo'yu evvela soran kendisi değilmiş gibi sürmeye devam etti.

Kyungsoo müsaade etti, tutuşunu gevşeterek Chanyeol'e istediği kadar alan verdi ve Chanyeol'ün efordan dolayı bacaklarının --uzun, güzel bacaklarının -- hafifçe titrediğini hissettiğini düşündü, sonra Chanyeol başlangıçta sahip olması gereken bir hıza düşürerek yavaşladı. Yine de epey hoşnut görünüyordu (hissediyordu) ve önemli olan da buydu. Ayrıca Chanyeol'ün aleti sert ve bedenlerinin arasındaki zevk suyundan dolayı biraz yapış yapıştı. 

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün sırtındaki şekillerin izini sürdü, parmak uçlarını ve sonra tırnaklarını teni boyunca sürükleyerek Chanyeol'ün kalçalarına yerleştirdi, orayı sıkıca kavrayıp onu sabit tuttu, yukarıya itti ve -- Chanyeol aniden boşaldı. 

Aleti Kyungsoo'nun karnında seğirdi ve düzensiz püskürtmelerle ıslak, sıcak, yapışkan menileri bedenleri arasına bıraktı. 

Chanyeol soluk alıp verdi, Kyungsoo'nun adı dudaklarındaydı -- Kyungsoo'yu boşalana dek sürdü ve o yeryüzündeki en güzel şeydi, Kyungsoo onu cezalandırma konusunu iki kez düşündü. Chanyeol bilhassa bir ceza isterse ikinci kez düşünmesine gerek olmayacaktı gerçi. 

Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun (hâlâ sert olan) aletinin deliğinden kayıp çıkmasına izin verdi ve Kyungsoo işi bitirmek için kendini çekmek üzereydi ama Chanyeol dizlerine ilerleyip Kyungsoo'nun bacakları arasında diz çöktü ve üyesinin başını dudakları arasına alıp bir elini uzunluğuna sardı. 

"Ağzımı düz," Chanyeol bir saniye ağzını uzun, derin bir nefes almak için uzaklaştırdığında bunu söyleyebildi. Ve ikinci saniyede Kyungsoo'nun elleri onu yerinde tutmak için saçlarındaydı ayaklarını çarşafa yapıştırıp Chanyeol'ün ağzına tıpkı onun istediği gibi kendini itiyordu. 

Chanyeol'ün elleri Kyungsoo'nun uyluklarındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı, bu ağzıma boşal şeklinde yorumlamayı öğrendiği bir şeydi dolayısıyla Kyungsoo bunu yaptığında Chanyeol'ün hâlâ aletinin etrafında sarılı dudaklarından çıkan memnun ve azgın sesler onu da gülümsetti. 

Chanyeol kendisini Kyungsoo'dan çekmeden önce son kez burnundan soluk alıp verdi ve Kyungsoo'ya ağzında onun menilerinin göründüğü en kısa (ve de en mükemmel) manzarayı sundu daha sonra biraz evvelki itaatsizliğine karşın iyi bir çocuk olduğunu kanıtlarcasına şov yapıp menileri yuttu. 

Chanyeol parmak emerek ve dudak ısırarak (bu çok, çok gereksizdi -- parmaklarının hiçbirini ya da dudaklarını elde edememişti) yeryüzündeki en güzel şey olma işini tam olarak bitirdiğinde yanağını Kyungsoo'nun uyluğuna yasladı ve ona gülümsedi. Yumuş şey.

"Sana hiçbir şey öğretmem gerekmedi." 

Chanyeol doğal iltifata daha da geniş gülümsemesini sundu -- sinir bozucu şekilde ukala ama yine de minnettar gülümsemesini. Gerçi Kyungsoo söylediklerinde ciddiydi. 

"Bu daha sık yapabileceğimiz anlamına mı geliyor?"

Kyungsoo bunu düşündü-- Chanyeol'ün altta olmasına neden yalnızca iki kez izin verdiğini düşündüğünü hatırladı. Bunun -onun söylediğine göre- haftalardır Chanyeol'ün aklında olan bir şey olduğunu hatırladı. Bu konuyu çok yakında konuşmaları gerektiğini hatırladı. 

Chanyeol'ün zevki Kyungsoo'nun önceliğiydi.

Chanyeol hımladı ve burnunu memnuniyetle Kyungsoo'nun boynuna bastırdı. 

Bu bir dönüm noktası olabilirdi. Ya da olmazdı. Her neyse. Dinamiklerde bir değişim ya da bir ek -- Chanyeol'ün kendisiyle olduğu her seferinde onun kadar iyi hissedeceğini garanti edebildiği sürece her ikisi de uygundu.

"İstediğin sıklıkta, bebeğim."

❣

❣

❣

Sık sık dedikleri sonraki dört düzüşmeleriydi (ama sayan kimdi, değil mi?) daha öncesinde Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e kendisini nasıl süreceğini öğretmesi gerektiğine karar vermişti şimdi ise Chanyeol gittikçe iyi oluyordu. Ama neyse ne.

-Bitti-


End file.
